


Испытательный срок

by Chiisai_majo



Series: Красная нить [1]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_majo/pseuds/Chiisai_majo
Summary: Леон верил, что главное – найти Ди, и всё сразу наладится. Это было очень наивно с его стороныПредупреждения: АУ по отношению к концовке Шина, вольное обращение с таймлайном.Леон совсем не следит за языком.Присутствует неграфичное описание растерзанных трупов. Как же в истории о Магазинчике – и без того, чтобы шокировать нашу любимую фиалку из отдела по особо тяжким?Ну и курение вредит здоровью, ага.
Relationships: Count D/Leon Orcot
Series: Красная нить [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101413
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У бедняги Тайзу в разных переводах столько вариантов написания имени, что у меня от них голова кругом. Так что ориентировалась я вот на этот разбор: https://readmanga.live/shin_petshop_of_horrors/vol9/33#page=4 
> 
> То есть в фике главу Нео Чайна-тауна зовут Лю Уфэй. Но само обращение «тайзу» я менять не стала, оно уже сроднилось с персонажем.
> 
> Японизмы, такие как «ками», я старалась не использовать, в разговоре между китайцем и американцем они воспринимаются странно. А Ди, хоть и нёхи, родом всё-таки из Китая, так что они "шэнь". Но с японскими именными суфиксами пришлось смириться. Дело в том, что тотэцу и тенко — это японские названия. Хэдканоню, что всем троим демонам японские обращения привычнее, Тэцу и Пон родом из Японии, а Тенко где только ни жил.
> 
> Пон-чан в фике оборотень. Да, нигде нет прямых доказательств, что она волшебный зверь, а более-менее подходящее на первый взгляд существо — тануки — всё-таки енотовидная собака или барсук, енотами их иногда называют по-ошибке. Но Пон-чан не растёт, а для енота шесть (как минимум) лет — возраст уже солидный. Так что Пон-чан здесь тануки.

## Глава 1

— Я когда-нибудь увижу здесь табличку «Открыто» в рабочие часы? — прорычал Уфэй, толкая дверь. Та, как и ожидалось, оказалась не заперта. Не в первый раз уже. Ди как будто издевался — мол, кто хочет, тот всё равно войдёт, а остальные пусть не мешают пинать балду и заниматься невесть чем.

Он осторожно заглянул. В этом магазине можно напороться на кого угодно. Но в торговом зале обнаружился только сам хозяин — если не считать зверья, разумеется. На столе возвышался двухэтажный торт в белоснежной пене сливок, увитый кремовыми цветами. Ди суетился рядом, расставляя вокруг вазочки со сладостями.

— Перерыв на обед, значит? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Уфэй, подходя ближе. — Который по счёту за сегодня?

— Обед? — рассеянно переспросил Ди. — Я, видимо, спутал таблички. Должен быть учёт. Нужно сменить.

— Да! На «Открыто»! И заняться уже работой!

Ди оторвался наконец от своего дурацкого занятия и взглянул на Уфэя с такой искренней обидой, что тот на какое-то мгновение почувствовал себя неловко. 

— Я работаю не покладая рук! А вы в основном заявляетесь не вовремя и мешаете.

— И чему я мешаю сейчас? Ждёшь кого-то особенного?

— Именно так, — Ди кивнул и нервно оглядел стол ещё раз.

— Ну так я подожду вместе с тобой, — Уфэй устроился в кресле и достал сигарету. — Обсудим пока дела.

— Разве мы не обговорили новые условия аренды на прошлой неделе? 

— Да, и по ним ты должен хотя бы в праздники быть здесь по расписанию, а не когда тебе вздумается. Так вот, через две недели фестиваль, и я уверен, что ты об этом не помнишь. 

— Разумеется, я помню. Уверяю вас, с магазином проблем не будет.

— А с тобой?

— А это, — лукаво улыбнулся Ди, — как получится.

— Ты уж постарайся! И, кстати о проблемах, кого мы ждём?

Ди принялся теребить край рукава, поглядывая из-под ресниц.

— Честно говоря, я собирался заказывать такси в аэропорт как раз когда вы пришли. Но раз уж вы здесь, Тайзу, то…

— О, нет-нет-нет! Стоп! Сначала ты скажешь, кого решил притащить на этот раз! Демона? Призрака? Очередную редкую зверюшку, которая поставит на уши весь Нео Чайна-Таун? 

— Ну что вы, ничего подобного! Я просто встречаю родственников. 

Уфэй поперхнулся дымом и закашлялся. 

***

— Ах, мне не верится, — щебетал Ди. — Мы не виделись несколько лет, и, признаться, я не надеялся на скорую встречу! Я так волнуюсь! Как мило, Тайзу, что вы согласились подвезти меня!

Уфэй раздражённо отмахнулся. Согласился, конечно. С Ди проще согласиться сразу. Потому что пытаешься объяснить, что ты против, что у тебя свои дела, и личный транспорт ты не для таких, как он, заводил — а в итоге уже едешь с ним невесть куда.

Но в этот раз время хоть не будет потрачено совсем зря. Уфэю так и не удалось разузнать хоть что-то о семье Ди, но если среди приехавших родственников окажется тот самый дедушка, благодаря которому это разноглазое чудо свалилось ему на голову — он не только утолит любопытство, но, вполне возможно, найдёт способ рассчитаться с долгами отца. И тогда Ди больше не сможет так нагло вести себя с ним. 

Возле выхода уже сгрудилась толпа, закрывая весь обзор. Он проталкивался поближе, пытаясь высмотреть среди прибывших кого-нибудь, похожего на ходячий музейный экспонат. Родственников Ди трудно будет с кем-то перепутать, Уфэй в этом не сомневался. Но к увиденному оказался всё-таки не готов.

Он оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что его спутник рядом. Снова перевёл взгляд на юношу, направлявшегося в их с Ди сторону. Если б не другой наряд да заправленные за ухо волосы – этих двоих невозможно было бы различить!

За собой этот второй Ди вёл мальчика лет трёх-четырёх на вид, испуганно жавшегося к нему. 

Когда брат — наверняка брат, притом близнец! — поравнялся с ними, Ди склонился в почтительном поклоне. Они обменялись стандартными словами приветствия, у Уфэя аж зубы заломило от этой подчёркнутой официальности. Как будто на родную семейку со стороны взглянул.

Незнакомый юноша передал ребёнка Ди и пристально глянул на Уфэя. 

Тот уже взял себя в руки и тоже отвесил традиционный поклон.

— Добро пожаловать в Токио. Я владелец Нового Чайна-Тауна, Лю Уфэй, и я счастлив приветствовать вас в городе.

— Благодарю, — юноша склонил голову. — Я граф Ди, знакомство с вами — честь для меня.

Было так легко обмануться очаровательной улыбкой и подчёркнуто доброжелательным тоном голоса, вот только его взгляд был цепким и холодным, и Уфэй почувствовал себя очень неуютно под этим взглядом. 

Честное слово, уж лучше бы это был очередной демон!

Всю дорогу до Нео Чайна-тауна Уфэй чувствовал себя лишним, хотя оба Ди вели себя безукоризненно вежливо и старались поддерживать разговор. 

Мало ему было одного психа, регулярно переворачивавшего его размеренную жизнь с ног на голову! На что способны двое таких, как Ди, страшно было представить. А они явно очень похожи, и не только внешне. Даже имя – и то одно на двоих, как с ними общаться-то вообще?

У дверей магазина он сослался на дела и плохое самочувствие — и даже не особо соврал.

***

Когда за Тайзу сомкнулись двери лифта, софу тихо хмыкнул и вопросительно взглянул на внука. 

— Вижу, ты не страдаешь от одиночества.

— Разумеется, — Ди пожал плечами. — Со мной ведь звери.

— Обществом людей ты тоже не пренебрегаешь. 

— Только ради работы, — Ди отпер дверь, отступил, пропуская софу вперёд. Тот воспользоваться приглашением не спешил.

— Ради работы настолько сближаться вовсе не обязательно. Твой друг из семьи Лю, и я хорошо знаю его отца. С ним лучше быть осторожнее.

— О, поверь, – Ди поморщился, – я осторожен. Тайзу опасный человек, и лучше уж пусть он будет у меня на виду. К тому же мне знакомство с ним очень выгодно.

Софу задумчиво глядел на него.

Ди вздохнул. Перед дедом вся его уверенность моментально улетучивалась. Он снова чувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком, делающим неуклюжие первые шаги под пристальным наблюдением того, за кем ему никогда не угнаться. Он очень боялся расстроить софу, а сейчас не был уверен, как тот относится к нему после всего, что было. Может, он разочарован уже окончательно, и все усилия теперь тщетны? 

Ди замялся, но всё же продолжил уже менее уверенным тоном: 

— Дело не только в этом. Он жесток и думает прежде всего о собственных интересах, но в нём есть и хорошие черты, а я стараюсь помочь ему проявить их. Разве мы продаём зверей не для того же?

Софу покачал головой, окончательно выбивая из него остатки уверенности в себе.

— Что ж, посмотрим, оправдают ли себя твои усилия. И я надеюсь, что ты не будешь жалеть о знакомстве с ним, когда снова решишь сменить город.

— Я ни о чём не жалею, — Ди подхватил на руки ребёнка. — Мы могли бы продолжить разговор в магазине.

— Да, разумеется, — софу распахнул наконец двери и шагнул в торговый зал.

Помещение, довольно просторное, сейчас было забито до отказа. Встретить хозяина магазинчика собрались все его обитатели. 

— Не передать словами, как я рад вернуться, — софу низко поклонился зверям. — Я скучал по вам.

«Тогда почему тебя так долго не было?» — подумал Ди и покрепче прижал к себе сына.

***

Магазин радовался возвращению своего прежнего хозяина, старший Ди чувствовал его настроение так же отчётливо, как звуки и запахи вокруг. Конечно, это было лишь тенью истинной связи, которую он потерял, передав управление внуку. Но в сравнении с пустотой, оставшейся внутри после ухода отсюда, даже такая малость была чудесна.

Потом будет больно отвыкать снова — от этой связи, от постоянного присутствия рядом Ди. Сейчас об этом думать не хотелось, но нельзя было позволить себе расслабиться и поддаться соблазну. Он здесь вряд ли надолго.

Ди пришлось отпустить в самостоятельную жизнь, как бы сильно ни хотелось вернуться и снова быть рядом — пусть даже в облике очередного зверя. Мальчик вырос, настала пора ему учиться жить без чужой помощи, без чужих советов – потому что даже если однажды останется только один из их семьи, он должен выжить и продолжить их миссию.

Софу и так слишком долго тянул, приглядывая тайком. Успокаивал себя тем, что оставленная «в подарок» зверушка не сможет сильно повлиять на Ди. Но в итоге его раскрыли, и сыну… правнуку он стал нужнее. Для Ди это был тяжёлый, но очень важный момент — софу верил, что он смирится со своей потерей и научится жить дальше, и что бы ни ждало его в будущем – он окажется достаточно сильным, чтобы справиться с этим.

И пришлось, скрепя сердце, уйти уже по-настоящему, как сделал это его собственный отец когда-то.

Он кое-как продержался три года, в заботах о ребёнке, которого отчаянно старался не называть сыном даже в мыслях. Но разлука становилась нестерпимой. Заставить себя полностью разорвать связь с внуком он так и не смог и чувствовал отголоски его боли и тоски. Со временем становилось только хуже, и софу не выдержал. Пообещал себе, что вернётся к Ди и будет просто рядом, не вмешиваясь. 

Он надеялся, что Ди ему обрадуется, но тот весь день держался холодно и настороженно. А от сына только что не шарахался. 

День вышел тяжёлым, совсем иначе софу представлял себе своё возвращение.

Он бродил по своей старой спальне, поглядывая на мирно сопящего малыша, раскладывал вещи и пытался придумать хоть что-то, что поможет разобраться с неожиданной проблемой.

Дверь отворилась с тихим скрипом, предупреждая о появлении гостя. Пропуская его, хотя софу даже не знал о его приближении и не успел решить, согласен ли он на присутствие кого-то ещё. 

Магазин решил за него. 

Тенко вплыл в комнату, горделиво расправил хвосты и одним прыжком оказался в центре кровати. Поправил лапой сползающее с малыша одеяло и ткнулся носом в протянутую софу руку.

— Давно пора было вернуться, — сказал он. — Ну, набегался?

— Мне не следовало возвращаться, — вздохнул софу, садясь рядом и осторожно поглаживая лиса между ушами.

— Но ты это сделал, и молодец! Мы скучали! — Тенко зажмурился, боднул его плечо и перетёк на колени, сворачиваясь меховым клубком. Помещался он там с трудом, хвосты свисали в разные стороны, но выглядел он вполне довольным. 

— Ди тебя раскормил, — сказал софу, поглаживая лоснящийся густой мех. — Так ты скоро будешь похож на домашнюю собачку, а не на древнего демона.

— Ты тоже не похож на пыльный антиквариат! — фыркнул лис. — А оно нам надо?

— Кажется, я похож на нечто ужасное.

Тенко приподнял голову и дёрнул ушами.

— Для Ди, по крайней мере, — софу вздохнул. — Ты ведь сам видел сегодня.

— Да не в тебе же дело! — лис закатил глаза. — Он уже три года такой. По тебе скучал, конечно, теперь обижается, но это пройдёт. Его грызёт не это. Он пытается забыть своего человека. А такое чудо природы разве забудешь? 

— Он давно должен был отпустить этого смертного, — вздохнул софу.

— Ты-то Алекса отпустил уже? 

На это ответить было нечего.

***

Ди осторожно прижимал к себе горку коробок, из-за которой окружающее пространство виделось с трудом. Он потратил лучшие утренние часы в поисках любимых сладостей софу и очень надеялся, что ничего не забыл и не перепутал. Уже на обратной дороге он вдруг понял, что не представляет себе, что нравится малышу. О вкусах отца он совершенно ничего не знал, но теперь-то нужно восполнять пробелы.

«Из меня самого отец получается ужасный, — с тоской думал Ди, поднимаясь в лифте на тринадцатый этаж. — Я ему в глаза смотреть лишний раз боюсь. Зря только софу решил мне доверить эту роль». 

Пока Ди был маленьким, общаться с софу было легко и просто. Но вот он вырос, а папы не стало, и Ди теперь обязан был оправдать возложенные на него ожидания. Но софу вернулся, а у Ди всё ещё никакого прогресса. А ещё страшно подумать, что будет, если софу заметит, что Ди тоскует по Леону.

Ди перехватил коробки поудобнее и зашагал к Магазинчику. Он справится. 

В торговом зале стоял привычный гвалт. Звери спорили, чья очередь играть с младшим Ди, малыш тискал счастливо повизгивающего бассета Томми, Тэцу и Пон-чан лениво переругивались с разных концов дивана.

Ди поставил коробки на стол и поискал глазами софу.

— В дальних комнатах он, — подсказал вынырнувший откуда-то как обычно внезапно Тенко. — С клиентом что-то утрясает.

— Ладно, я подожду, — вздохнул Ди, с грустью оглядывая горку разноцветных пирожных.

Софу появился вскоре, вместе с высоким мужчиной, в котором Ди тут же опознал собственного клиента. Асато-сан был вредным типом, и Ди колебался, не зная, стоит ли заключать с ним контракт. Но всё же решился. Выходит, зря? 

Асато-сан вылетел из магазина, напоследок от души шарахнув дверью.

Софу покачал головой.

— Надо же, какой упёртый молодой человек. Боюсь, проблем с ним не оберёшься.

Ди чувствовал себя раздавленным. Его намерения показать себя с лучшей стороны пошли прахом.

— Вот увидишь, — сказал он, прижимая кулаки к груди, — никаких проблем не будет! Я отправлюсь к нему и всё улажу.

Софу окинул его задумчивым взглядом.

— Что ж… Хорошо, я могу присмотреть за магазином.

Асато-сан с семьёй живёт на другом конце Японии — запоздало вспомнил Ди. Но идти на попятную было поздно.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее.


	2. Chapter 2

Он боялся.

Путь казался бесконечным, улочки становились всё уже и грязнее, и всё больше разномастного сброда толклось вокруг. Люди галдели, что-то шипело и трещало вокруг, мельтешили ало-золотые фонарики и флаги, яркий свет вывесок слепил глаза. Бесчисленные запахи, резкие, странные, дурманящие, окончательно сбивали с толку.

Он держался рядом с Ди, старался не пропустить ничего, что могло бы быть опасным или просто подозрительным. Но здесь подозрительным и опасным казалось буквально всё. Ему хотелось поскорее выбраться из этого ужасного места, но он даже не знал, куда они направляются и зачем.

Ди выглядел абсолютно спокойным, шёл уверенно, словно не замечая всей этой толчеи вокруг, иногда поворачивался к нему и бросал ободряющие взгляды, но это не успокаивало.

Очередной поворот, и неоновый свет, давка и гул остались позади. Узенький проулок тонул во тьме, у стен громоздились кучи хлама. Ди прошёл вперёд, толкнул тяжёлую деревянную дверь, и та открылась с противным скрипом. Тусклый оранжевый свет лёг полосой, осветил его наполовину. 

— Мне пора. А тебе со мной нельзя, — Ди улыбнулся, но как будто только той стороной рта, что была на свету.

Показалось, наверное.

А потом дверь захлопнулась, и стало темно и тоскливо. Он устроился у стены и принялся ждать, а что ещё ему оставалось?

Время тянулось бесконечно. Он, должно быть, задремал и распахнул глаза на резкий звук. Пожилой китаец вышел из той самой двери, но Ди с ним не было. Незнакомец принялся возиться с ключами, потом заметил его и замер. Тяжело вздохнул, покачал головой и ушёл, оставляя его снова в одиночестве.

Он вдруг понял, что Ди не собирается за ним возвращаться. Кинулся к двери, но натянулся поводок, который Ди невесть когда успел привязать, и он захрипел, засучил в воздухе лапами. Он рвался снова и снова, ошейник впивался в горло, не давая дышать. Отчаявшись освободиться, он упал, запрокинул голову и глухо, безнадёжно завыл…

Леон распахнул глаза, откинул облепившее его взмокшие плечи одеяло. Обвёл ошалелым взглядом комнату, застонал и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

— Собака, блядь! — пробормотал он сквозь душивший его нервный смех. — Ну как есть же! Хатико грёбаный!

Глаза закрывать было ошибкой — снова начали мерещиться не ушедшие ещё до конца образы из сна, смутные, обрывочные, но белое лицо с неестественно яркими, странных цветов глазами и холодной злой улыбкой возникало перед мысленным взором снова и снова.

Леон цветисто выругался и соскочил с кровати. Нащупал на тумбочке сигареты и зажигалку, распахнул шторы и замер в хлынувшем на него потоке света. 

Солнце стояло уже высоко, и в первый момент он решил, что нахрен проспал. Но тут же одёрнул себя. Ну да. Куда ему просыпать? На очередной работе он вчера в очередной раз получил пинка под зад. В общем-то, в этот раз даже за дело.

Джилл его пристукнет когда-нибудь. Ну да ладно.

Леон открыл окно, устроился на подоконнике и закурил. 

Всё, что он действительно хорошо умел — ловить преступников. Не самая лёгкая работа, и уж точно не самая приятная. Но он никогда даже не думал о том, чтобы её сменить. Всегда знал, что в полиции он на своём месте. Даже когда от вида останков очередной несчастной жертвы кровь стыла. Даже когда приходилось стрелять на поражение…

Память, словно только того и ждала, подкинула ему новую картинку — голубой шёлк в расплывающихся алых пятнах, взметнувшиеся волосы и распахнутые в изумлении глаза.

Дотлевшая до фильтра сигарета обожгла пальцы, и непрошеное воспоминание схлынуло. Леон чертыхнулся и отправил окурок в пепельницу.

Он, в конце концов, просто сделал то, что должен был. У него были веские причины, более чем!

Он покосился на свои ноги, вспоминая, как долго потом заживали раны. Как пришлось ходить, опираясь на палку, будто он хромой дедок. Теперь, конечно, всё уже не так плохо, но… 

Но за преступниками он своё отбегал.

Его столько раз ранили, Ди, сидя у его постели, каждый раз поражался, как «мистер детектив» вообще очнулся после такого! И ничего — быстро поправлялся и возвращался в строй. Почему же в этот раз не вышло? 

Он помотал головой. В больнице ему говорили, что он вообще не встанет. Встал. И развалиной себя не чувствует. Нужно только подождать, рано или поздно он выбьет у врачей разрешение вернуться в полицию. Или снова выйдет на след Ди. А пока ему бы просто продержаться.

Леон покрутил в руках новую сигарету и засунул обратно. У него полно дел, а времени уже дохрена. При одной мысли о том, что ему нужно снова перерывать объявления и обзванивать кучу идиотов, большинство из которых его вежливо пошлёт, всё внутри сводило. Но деньги сами себя не заработают, а на поиски они ой как нужны.

Ладно, газеты так газеты. Только сначала нужно допроснуться.

Леон соскочил с подоконника, прошлёпал босыми ногами в ванную, включил свет, глянул в зеркало. Красавчик, мда… Если ему и удастся выловить Ди — тот при виде этой осунувшейся злобной морды с тёмными кругами под глазами сбежит с воплями ужаса. То есть когда, а не если.

Ага, Оркотт, мечтать не вредно. 

Мечтать… «Наш товар — любовь и мечты», так и вспоминается. А чем эти мечты оборачивались — вспоминать уже не хочется. Нечисть китайская, да чтоб тебя…

Умом Леон понимал, что ведёт себя как полный идиот и самоубийца. Вон и пример был перед глазами. Хоронили этот пример в закрытом гробу. Джилл говорила, там опознавать-то было нечего, да Леон и сам видел, как несчастного ФБРовца эти призрачные звери потрепали, пожар потом — это уже цветочки. Но сейчас он прекрасно понимал Хоуэлла и был готов рискнуть повторить его судьбу. Потому что нельзя вот так — без объяснений, без прощаний, «Людям здесь места нет» — и всё, он даже понять ничего не успел! Нельзя врываться в чужую жизнь, ставить всё с ног на голову, заставлять видеть то, чего человек видеть не может и не должен! Нельзя привязывать к себе, спасать, когда тебя об этом не просят — а потом внезапно исчезать, оставив в этом открывшемся новом мире одного!

На что Ди рассчитывал? Что Леон будет жить себе спокойненько дальше, делая вид, что ничего не было? Ага, щас!

Или, возможно, что его уложат в психушку, потому что он теперь путает животных с людьми. Потому что видит Ди в любом прохожем китайце, в любой одетой в длинное платье черноволосой девице… Может, это была месть разозлённого демона человеку, заявлявшему, что собирается арестовать его? Привязать к себе, стать смыслом жизни — и исчезнуть. Очень изощрённая месть.

Неужели он это заслужил?

Леон сжал кулаки, ткнулся лбом в холодное стекло. Когда немного успокоился и снова глянул в зеркало — в верхнем углу на раме обнаружился стикер, на котором аккуратным округлым почерком было выведено: «Доброе утро. Я забрала твои вещи из химчистки. Завтрак в микроволновке». 

Раньше Джилл вешала записки на холодильник, но по утрам Леон до него добирался не всегда — ему временами хватало чашки кофе.

Жить вместе было идеей Джилл. Сначала она перевезла его к себе после больницы, потом начала говорить, что вдвоём снимать жильё дешевле, и что так тоскливо приходить в пустую квартиру после работы, да и вообще… Леон ворчал, но оставался. Он слишком легко привыкал к тому, что о нём заботятся, и каково это — знать, что дома тебя никто не ждёт, он представлял себе слишком хорошо.

«Мы почти как женатая пара, — мрачно подумал он, разглядывая записку. — А могли бы быть и вправду уже… Какого ж чёрта я тебя встретил, нечисть, а?»

Отвлечься не помогли ни горячий душ, ни крепкий кофе. Леон жевал завтрак, не чувствуя вкуса — все его мысли были заняты попытками прикинуть, где сейчас мог бы быть Ди. Его след обрывался в Берлине, и больше не было никаких зацепок, он словно исчез. Как же так? Ди же такой заметный, стоит его магазину открыться в новом городе — и сразу начинается всякая чертовщина, которая рано или поздно попадает в прессу. И слухи о красивом молодом продавце и удивительных животных постепенно расползаются далеко за пределы города. Так почему же теперь — ничего?

Ты ведь в порядке там, Ди, правда?

Леон тяжело вздохнул и уронил голову на руки.

Хлопнула дверь. Он даже не пошевелился. Какой смысл? Сейчас усталая Джилл на автомате вползёт на кухню, сжуёт первое, что обнаружит в холодильнике, вяло пожелает доброго утра и уйдёт спать.

Джилл вихрем влетела в квартиру. 

— Сидишь? Хорошо. У меня для тебя новости! — затараторила она, и голос был такой — не поймёшь, радуется она или сейчас разрыдается.

Леон поёжился.

— Окей, я слушаю.

— Только сначала кое-что мне пообещай, — Джилл плюхнула на стол толстую папку и упёрла руки в бока.

— Что именно? — осторожно уточнил Леон. После общения с Ди необдуманные обещания он давать зарёкся.

— Просто скажи «Да».

— Джилл, я не буду обещать незнамо что. И уже чувствую, что мне твои условия не понравятся.

— Ты прав. Но иначе я не скажу тебе ни-че-го.

— Хорошо, выкладывай. Я постараюсь.

— Пообещай!

— А оно того стоит?

— О, поверь мне, да!

Леон вгляделся в её лицо, в горящие лихорадочным огнём глаза. Джилл не стала бы настаивать, не будь всё очень серьёзно.

— Ладно, обещаю, довольна?

— Тогда если и в этот раз ничего не выйдет — ты больше не будешь пытаться его искать! Никогда больше, ясно? Не получится — значит, не судьба!

Леон застыл с открытым ртом.

Джилл отодвинула посуду на край стола и принялась раскладывать на освободившемся месте распечатки с какого-то сайта. Сплошняком иероглифы, кое-где ещё и фотографии – девчонок азиатской внешности и зверюшек.

— Я — идиотка! — заявила Джилл, плюхаясь на стул. — Как я не подумала сразу? Искала ведь в интернете, но азиатский проверить ума хватило только сейчас.

—Значит, Ди был в Китае? — спросил Леон, перебирая странички в поисках хоть чего-то, написанного латиницей.

— В Японии. В Токио. И судя вот по этой записи, – она ткнула пальцем в крайнюю распечатку, — ещё неделю назад магазин был там. Сейчас — не знаю.

Леон вскочил.

— Я заказала тебе билет на самолёт, — сказала Джилл. — Помни о том, что пообещал мне. Пожалуйста.

***

Так было уже множество раз — Леон шёл по следу, и всё указывало на то, что он наконец у цели — но стоило найти магазинчик или людей, видевших Ди, как выяснялось, что да, был, но уехал — вчера, на неделе, вот только что, ах, какая жалость, что вы разминулись, детектив, бла-бла-бла. И сейчас, когда у него не было ничего кроме знака судьбы, в которую он и не верил-то, если по-честному, Леон успеха не ждал. Но и сдаваться он не собирался. 

План был привычным — поймать такси, скататься в местный Чайна-таун, расспросить всех, кого сможет, а потом уже — в гостиницу. Таксист его английский вроде понимал, но то, что он говорил в ответ, разобрать было нереально. «Чайна-таун» он, впрочем, произнёс вполне внятно. И сумму назвал так, что Леон понял и согласно кивнул. Но когда машина подъехала к огромному зданию, он засомневался. Нет, что эта махина была в китайском стиле — факт, но он же искал квартал, а не вот это не пойми что. Переспросил таксиста. Получил в ответ утвердительный кивок, вздохнул, выбрался, отсчитал купюры, чувствуя, что опять выбрасывает с таким трудом накопленное на ветер. Наверняка это совсем не то, что нужно, но, раз уж так вышло — стоило проверить, куда его занесло. Заодно расспросить местных о Ди, ну а мало ли?

Побродив по холлу в поисках кого-нибудь, понимающего английский, Леон наткнулся на стойку с путеводителями на разных языках. Открыл один — судя по нему, в этом здании было всё, что только можно себе представить, и даже больше. Полистав страницы наугад, Леон решил не усложнять себе жизнь и заглянул в самый конец в поисках алфавитного указателя. Магазин животных нашёлся сразу. Леон открыл нужную страницу, и сердце замерло, прежде чем забиться с бешеной скоростью. Знакомая эмблема, навязший на зубах слоган про любовь и мечты. Ошалевший от счастья Леон мельком глянул на номер этажа и мини-карту и помчался к лифту. Всё складывалось так неожиданно хорошо, слишком хорошо, но подступающую панику он сумел удержать. 

На двери магазина висела табличка, под загогулинами иероглифов на родном английском значилось: «Обеденный перерыв». Время было уже далеко не обеденным. Леон чуть не взвыл от разочарования. Неужели опять?! В сердцах пнул дверь ногой пару раз — и за ней внезапно раздалось знакомое рычание. Леон отпрянул, не веря ушам. Неужели? Тэцу!

Дверь распахнулась. Леон уронил сумку на пол и уставился на стоящего перед ним Ди. На какую-то секунду он поверил, что нашёл — но тут же заметил и другую укладку волос, и глаза — оба тёмные*, холодные, с затаённой злобой. Если он правильно понял, то перед ним сейчас стоял тот, с кем он предпочёл бы не встречаться никогда.

Граф улыбнулся ему привычной, такой знакомой улыбкой — так вот у кого младший Ди её перенял — и проговорил тихо, но твёрдо: 

— Мистер детектив, за эти годы у вас так и не прибавилось такта. Магазин закрыт, имейте терпение.

Растерянность сменилась яростью. Терпение, значит, старый хрен?! Три года искать твоего внука, чтобы натолкнуться в итоге на закрытую дверь — да кто после такого будет, мать твою несуществующую, проявлять терпение?!

Но ссориться было нельзя. Сейчас Леон готов был даже перед этой нечистью извиниться. Так что он собрал волю в кулак и чуть поклонился, как делал это в его воспоминаниях Ди. 

— Прошу прощения, граф, — проговорил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно, – но мне нужно увидеть вашего внука.

Тот пожал плечами, отступил назад, позволяя Леону зайти. Магазинчик выглядел как прежний, в Л.А. Так же сидели и лежали на всех свободных поверхностях звери, знакомый запах благовоний дурманил голову, на столике в центре зала дымился чай в кружках из любимого сервиза Ди. Вот только на диване, на том месте, где обычно разваливался Леон, сейчас сидел какой-то тип в костюме и очках. И всё.

— Как видите, его здесь нет, — граф выглядел спокойным как гранитная скала, но Леон, успевший неплохо узнать его внука, отчётливо видел в его взгляде насмешку. — Сейчас магазином управляю я, а он воспитывает своего сына. Вы, надеюсь, помните, по чьей милости ему приходится этим заниматься.

Леон сник. Ему казалось, что Ди отца недолюбливал, но родители есть родители, а уж на Востоке тем более. Он, честно говоря, и сам понимал, что за такое не прощают. Но ведь он и пришёл извиниться. Ну, в том числе. Вот только Ди-то, может, и выслушал бы, а с его дедом договориться – ой не факт, что получится. 

Но Леон слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы поворачивать назад!

— Я хотел всего лишь поговорить. Я без оружия, можете проверить, и не собираюсь причинять никому вреда. Просто объяснюсь с Ди — а там пусть поступает, как захочет. Прошу вас, скажите, где он.

Граф только головой покачал. Вздохнул, глянул на гостя, ждавшего его у столика, потом снова на Леона.

— Детектив, мой внук поступит так, как велит ему сердце, а оно стало слишком мягким, и вы тому причина. Он забыл о своём долге, о том, что для нас люди. Он спас вас после того, как вы на его глазах убили его отца. Честно говоря, не ожидал, что всё зайдёт так далеко. Что ж… раз он так решил — я позволю вам уйти отсюда живым, но на большее не рассчитывайте. Вы не увидитесь с ним, я об этом позабочусь. Уходите. Подумайте о близких, о брате, о защите невинных людей, вы же все эти годы об этом твердили! Возвращайтесь и забудьте о нас.

Леон попытался возразить. Граф сказал что-то по-китайски — и мирно дремавший у входа леопард поднялся, оскалил клыки. Рычали из угла собаки. Тэцу, наблюдавший за разговором из-под дивана, окинул Леона тяжёлым взглядом и отвернулся.

Леон отступил на шаг, ещё на один, упёрся спиной в дверь. Он слишком хорошо понимал, насколько серьёзна угроза — однажды на него уже спускали зверей, шрамы по всему телу об этом ясно напоминали. Второй раз отбиться могло и не свезти, а умереть, так и не поговорив с Ди — этого совсем не хотелось.

— Хорошо, — он кивнул. — Ваше право. Я ухожу.

Звери успокоились. Тэцу подлетел к Леону, потёрся о ноги. Неожиданно, но приятно. Леон погладил его по лохматой голове, взглянул последний раз на магазин и вышел. Тэцу с позабытой сумкой в зубах протопал следом. Дверь захлопнулась.

***

Подошедший лифт был полным под завязку, не хотелось туда втискиваться, да ещё и с неадекватным бараном — вдруг тому лапу отдавят, объясняй потом охране, что Тэцу — зверь добрый, а полноги какому-то придурку отхватил просто в состоянии аффекта. 

Леон побрёл к лестнице, не глядя на неожиданного спутника — цокот коготков по кафелю и так давал понять, что рогатый монстр рядом.

Через три этажа Тэцу остановился, поставил сумку на ступени и вцепился в его брючину. Спасибо, в кои-то веки не в ногу. Леон глянул вниз, буркнул: «Это мои последние приличные джинсы, ты, мелкий садист!» Тэцу ухмыльнулся, именно так, Леон готов был всё оставшееся в кошельке поставить на то, что эта скотина умеет и лыбиться, и смеяться, и рожи корчить. Джинсы, что удивительно, при беглом осмотре оказались целыми.

Баран зарычал и пару раз мотнул головой в сторону. Леон глянул туда. На этаже, возле которого они остановились, был разбит летний сад. Стояли беседки, журчали фонтанчики. И народу там было не так чтоб много. Тэцу уже волок сумку к ближайшей скамейке.

— Эй, я ещё не согласился! — пробурчал Леон, но всё же поплёлся следом. Сел, огляделся. Баран устроился рядом, умудрившись разом занять большую часть скамьи. Что-то проблеял.

— Я тебя всё равно не понимаю, — отмахнулся Леон.

Тэцу фыркнул и недоверчиво покосился. 

А, была — не была! Леон крепко зажмурился и попытался вспомнить корабль и худого паренька с гривой огненно-рыжих волос, из которой выглядывали знакомые рожки. Сосредоточился на этом образе, глубоко вздохнул. Когда открыл глаза снова — парень сидел рядом и радостно, но не слишком-то дружелюбно улыбался. Зубы у него всё равно были не человеческими — слишком острые, уши напоминали эльфийские, а по сравнению с когтями на руках и ногах даже маникюр Ди выглядел безобидным. Но самым неприятным в облике Тэцу были глаза – золотистые, с вертикальными зрачками, злые и наглые. 

«Что баран из тебя странный, что человек».

Тэцу нервно дёрнул длинным ухом. Как будто угадал, что Леон про него думает. 

— Теперь понимаешь?

— Как вы это делаете? – спросил Леон.

— Это к графу вопросы, — Тэцу ухмыльнулся ещё шире, — только, сам понимаешь, тебе разговор по душам не светит. Тебе вообще ничего не светит, мотал бы ты отсюда, пока дедулин приступ альтруизма не закончился.

— И что тогда? Натравит вас на меня? Могу поспорить, ты с удовольствием поучаствуешь.

— Пф, стану я тобой травиться!

— То-то у меня укусы на ногах не успевали заживать!

— Ну, что поделать. Защита графа требует жертв, приходится кусать даже такое.

Леон обхватил голову руками.

— Поверить не могу, что я всерьёз это обсуждаю! С бараном!

— Да у тебя вообще с восприятием реальности полный капец! Граф тебе столько всего показывал, до последнего идиота должно было дойти. Но нееет, ты у нас уникальный. Ничем не прошибёшь.

— Лучше б он мне ничего не показывал! Вот зачем он всё это делал, а?

— Не ко мне вопрос.

— А к кому?! Если б я мог спросить Ди, стал бы я время тут тратить?!

— Ну вот, — Тэцу картинно приложил ладонь к сердцу и отвернулся, — я к нему со всей душой, а он… время тут на меня тратит, ясненько.

— Блин, я не то имел в виду!

Тэцу скосил на него янтарный глаз, нахмурился, а потом фыркнул и одним движением перетёк ближе, сжал когтистую руку на плече Леона.

— Балда ты, смертный, — промурлыкал он. — Научись уже следить за своими словами. И слушать, что тебе говорят. Пригодится, поверь мне.

— Я весь внимание, — буркнул Леон, пытаясь побороть желание схватить наглого барана за шиворот в ответ. — Ты ведь не просто так за мной пошёл. Ты знаешь, где Ди?

— Ну допустим.

— Скажи мне!

— Не могу.

— А что можешь?

— Вот, вот теперь ты на правильном пути! Не сворачивай.

— Тэцу, ответь!

— А на что ты готов?

— Да на что угодно!

Тэцу вздохнул, убрал руку и сел прямо.

— Вот это ты зря. С теми, кто так легкомысленно относится к цене, сам видел, что случается. Так что подумай об этом. Хорошо подумай. А потом поговорим.

— Когда потом? Ты же мне только что советовал мотать отсюда.

— Ну так и мотай. К Нео Чайна-тауну больше не приближайся, целее будешь. А так… Город большой.

— Как мне тебя найти-то тогда?

— Тебе и не надо. Просто жди. И реши пока, что для тебя действительно важно. Давай, Оркотт, даже ты это можешь.

Тэцу поднялся и направился к выходу. Леон вскочил.

— Тэцу, стой! Мы не договорили!

— Договорили. И не ори! Ты тут и так с бараном разговариваешь, куда ещё больше внимания привлекать? — Тэцу обернулся, подмигнул ему, и в следующую секунду Леон уже смотрел на бодро трусящего к двери зверя.

__

*Было очень тяжело отказываться от прекрасного фанона с золотоглазым софу, но увы. На всех официальных артах глаза у него тёмные.


	3. Chapter 3

Ди брёл по пустующему до открытия Нео Чайна-тауну, сонно зевая и с тоской думая об этаже с кондитерскими, навестить которые можно будет только через несколько часов. Отправиться в обратный путь ночью казалось прекрасной идеей, он радостно ухватился за возможность вернуться домой пораньше, но после перелёта чувствовал себя ужасно. А на подходе к дому раздражение только возрастало.

Он осторожно открыл дверь, собираясь тихонько, никого не потревожив, прокрасться через торговый зал. Но Магазинчик, против обыкновения, не был погружён в ночную дрёму. На Ди уставились десятки пар глаз.

Софу поднялся ему навстречу.

— Вы ждали меня? – смущённо спросил Ди. Ему стало ужасно неловко.

— Ждали, — кивнул софу. — У меня важные новости, но я не хотел говорить о них по телефону, чтобы не волновать тебя заранее.

Ди поёжился. Раздражение, копившееся в нём всю дорогу домой, выходит, было неспроста.

— Что-то плохое? — спросил он. — Мой… сын в порядке?

— О, в полном. И ничего плохого ни с кем не случилось. Но боюсь, мой милый, тебе придётся снова переезжать. Прямо сейчас.

Ди выронил из рук саквояжик и попятился.

— Как он нашёл меня?! Я надеялся, что это, наконец, закончится!

— Он очень упрямый. Но ты мог бы его отвадить.

— Нет! — Ди решительно направился к шкафу. Выудил из его недр чемодан и распахнул его. — Мы уезжаем сейчас же!

— Хорошо, — софу потрепал его по плечу. — Я соберу вещи. Не торопись, прямо сейчас мистер детектив сюда не заявится.

— Ты так уверен?

— Абсолютно.

— Конечно, он уверен, — фыркнул Тэцу вслед ушедшему в лабиринт коридоров софу.

Ди, пытавшийся переместить в чемодан содержимое серванта, развернулся и пристально уставился на него.

— О чём ты?

— Твой дед постарался, чтоб ноги Оркотта тут не было, — сообщил Тенко. Он, как и Тэцу, не спешил исчезать в глубине Магазина, как сделали уже все остальные. Его хвосты нервно дёргались из стороны в сторону. Несинхронно.

Ди сжал кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, пытаясь отогнать этой болью противный липкий холод, обволакивающий грудь изнутри.

— Что с Леоном? — выдохнул он.

— Кажется, это называется депрессией, — Тэцу попытался цапнуть проскользнувший мимо его морды хвост и получил по носу лапой.

Ди подхватил обоих за шкирку и поднял над полом.

— Выкладывайте, — прошипел он.

Звери переглянулись.

— По-моему, — осклабился Тенко, — это называется любовью.

Ди пытался уложить в голове всё услышанное, но получалось плохо. Как же это… Софу вот так запросто выставил Леона — и всё? И ничего страшного не произошло?! Ди ужасно боялся возможной встречи, зная, чем она грозит обернуться. Нельзя Леону больше с ними видеться! А что, если последствия его всё же настигнут?!

Он прошёлся взад-вперёд по торговому залу, рухнул на диван и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

Звери переглянулись.

— Слуш, граф, вот дед твой с ним поговорил, и ничё, мир не рухнул, — Тэцу поскрёб лапой за ухом. — Почему бы тебе не попробовать? А то ты сразу — бежать, он — за тобой, и так уже в который раз. Толку-то?

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — буркнул Ди, не поднимая головы.

— Не понимаю, — согласился Тэцу. — Потому что ну глупо же! Он и вправду был без оружия. И даже не орал. Нет, серьёзно! Умнеет просто на глазах. Самое время брать его тёпленьким.

Ди приподнялся на локте, окинул его сумрачным взглядом.

— Тэцу, ты вправду думаешь, что всё так просто?

— Я думаю, что ты слишком боишься. Ну человек он, и что? У всех свои недостатки!

— Дело не в этом!

— А в чём? Ты столько времени его приручал только чтобы бросить? И никогда больше с ним не видеться? Действительно этого хочешь?

— Да не важно, чего я хочу! — вспылил Ди, подскакивая.

Маленькие лапки затопотали под столом. Пон-чан выглянула, взобралась к Ди на колени и прижалась к нему. Ди осторожно обнял её, закрыл глаза, зарылся лицом в мягкий мех. Пон-чан принялась перебирать лапками у него на груди. 

— Мне важно, — проворковала она. — Скажи. Вдруг я могу чем-то помочь?

Ди рассмеялся.

— Нет, моя дорогая. Я сам виноват. Мне нельзя было привязывать его к себе. Это наша судьба — выполнять свой долг в одиночестве. А я оказался слишком слаб и не смог устоять. Если бы только мы могли быть вместе с теми, кого любим… Вот чего я, глупый, хочу, но…

В комнате запахло озоном, что-то зашелестело, и Ди испуганно распахнул глаза. Тен-чан парил в воздухе. Шелка церемониального облачения трепал неосязаемый ветер. Золотые глаза сияли. Тонкие пальцы сжали офуду со старым, давно забытым людьми заклинанием и подбросили вверх. Ди только и успел, что проследить взглядом, как она исчезает.

Тэцу сидел рядом, довольно ухмыляясь. Пон-чан спрыгнула на пол и спряталась за него. 

— О небо! — простонал Ди, — Что же вы натворили!

Дверь распахнулась. Софу стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и сверлил Тенко тяжёлым взглядом. Тот отсалютовал ему рукой, уже снова затянутой в кожаную перчатку. Ухмыльнулся.

— С вами троими у меня будет долгий разговор, — пообещал софу, поочерёдно оглядев зверей.

Ди опустил взгляд. Ему было стыдно за то, как глупо он повёл себя. Он недостоин возложенной на него миссии, он подвёл свою семью. Но сильнее стыда разгорался страх за Леона.

— Что же теперь будет? — простонал он.

— Я не знаю, — ответил софу тихо. — Теперь всё зависит от тебя.

— Я должен его найти!

— И забрать себе! — подсказал Тэцу.

— Ну, это уж точно не вам решать.

Ди вскинул голову.

— А ты что скажешь?

— Не буду скрывать, меня не радует перспектива вашего воссоединения. Но раз уж так вышло… Мешать тебе я не стану.

Ди в изумлении распахнул глаза.

— Ну, чего ты ждёшь? — устало спросил софу. — Иди за ним. Только держи от меня подальше.

Ди подлетел к нему и порывисто обнял. А потом развернулся и бросился к двери. Тэцу выскочил следом.

***

Стеклянная кабина лифта, казалось, опускалась целую вечность. Тэцу рядом нетерпеливо крутил головой, скрёб когтями пол. Раскаивающимся он не выглядел совершенно.

— Ты ничего больше не хочешь мне рассказать? — спросил Ди, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

Тэцу помотал головой, ухмыльнулся.

— Да расслабься! Заветные желания всегда сбываются, а у вас они явно взаимные. Ну, чего ты так нервничаешь?

— Потому что я знаю, каким образом они сбываются! — Ди отвернулся. Его подозрения в том, кто был инициатором разговора по душам, переросли в уверенность. Глупые демоны! Конечно, они хотели как лучше. Нельзя на них сердиться.

В холле было пусто, если не считать мающихся от безделья охранников. Он попытался расспросить их о нервном светловолосом гайдзине, разумеется, толку не вышло.

Он глянул на Тэцу. Раз уж тот всё это устроил, то, возможно, и об остальном побеспокоился?

— Ты знаешь, где Леон может быть?

— Разумеется, нет. А ты разве его не чувствуешь?!

Ди помотал головой. Он уже пытался, пока они спускались сюда. Ничего не получилось. Смутная тень былой связи почти не ощущалась. Он сам оборвал эту связь, и очень постарался для этого. Теперь на восстановление нужно время, а его нет.

Ди огляделся и направился к телефонному аппарату у стойки. 

Он обзвонил уже с десяток гостиниц, когда боковым зрением заметил знакомый силуэт. Шофёр Тайзу почти прошёл мимо, и, похоже, он не особо-то спешил.

«Пожалуй, Тайзу сегодня переживёт без машины, раз такая удача сама плывёт ко мне в руки», — решил Ди и направился следом. Он перехватил парня и постарался улыбнуться как можно дружелюбнее и придать голосу равнодушную вежливость. 

— О, доброе утро. Тайзу уже вернулся?

— Доброе утро, граф. Боюсь, он сегодня задержится.

— Вот как? — протянул Ди, изображая сдержанный интерес. — И когда его ждать?

Шофёр замялся. Видимо, Ди не полагалось знать, чем занят в этот момент босс шанхайской мафии. Не то, чтобы ему было очень интересно, что за сделку Тайзу сейчас проворачивает, или что за девица проводит с ним остаток ночи. Но шестое чувство просто вопило о том, что ему нужно быть в курсе происходящего.

Он огляделся, убедился, что никто не смотрит в их сторону. Изящным жестом убрал от лица волосы, открывая правый глаз. Пристально глянул на оцепеневшего человека.

— Расскажи мне обо всём, что произошло с Тайзу сегодня в твоём присутствии, — сказал он тихим ровным голосом. — А потом забудь о нашей встрече и об этом разговоре.

***

Тэцу спешил со всех лап, и всё равно едва успевал за Ди, нёсшимся по улице наперерез людскому потоку. Пешеходы шарахались от него, тех, кто не успел заметить вовремя или не пожелал уйти с дороги, как будто в последний момент что-то отталкивало.

Ди не замечал препятствий, бежал, почти не глядя по сторонам, доверившись своему чутью.

Раньше он мог чувствовать, если Леону грозила опасность, знал, когда ему плохо, ощущал присутствие любимого человека, если тот был неподалёку. Но сейчас даже направление, в котором нужно искать, мог указать лишь очень приблизительно. Даже не представлял, как далеко ещё бежать. 

Он мог только надеяться, что правильно понял, откуда начинать поиски.

Он начинал задыхаться, но останавливаться было нельзя.

«Господин Лю следил за этим американцем, да, сам, а потом решил с ним встретиться, — заезженной пластинкой крутилось в голове. — О чём они говорили, не знаю. Меня он отпустил. Нет, что вы, граф, не моё это дело, Тайзу ничего не велел никому говорить, значит, сам разберётся».

Знал Ди, как Тайзу разбирается! Один, без свидетелей.

— Да, совсем недалеко, — послушной марионеткой кивал шофёр. — Нет, туда сейчас быстрее пешком, в районе уже пробки.

Ди не удостоверился, что гипноз подействовал полностью и человек ничего не запомнит. Он даже не дослушал. Тэцу рванул к выходу первым, Ди кинулся за ним.

Как они бежали, как вылетели на дорогу на красный свет и едва умудрились проскочить перед машинами, как перемахнули стену тупика — Ди впоследствии едва мог вспомнить. В памяти сразу всплывали звуки выстрелов и крики. Их он услышал раньше, чем почувствовал знакомое ощущение присутствия рядом Леона. Сердце пропустило удар. Ди с нечеловеческой скоростью пронёсся несколько десятков метров, прежде чем увидел, наконец, цель своих поисков. Ноги подкосились. Он всхлипнул и тихо осел на землю.


	4. Chapter 4

Леону этот город казался ожившим кошмаром. Родной английский, международный, блин, язык, который помогал сносно общаться с европейцами, здесь был практически бесполезен. Если и находились люди, с которыми можно было более-менее понять друг друга — то ничего эти люди толком о Ди не знали или хорошо притворялись. Отчаявшись найти информацию в Чайна-тауне, Леон заглянул в ближайший полицейский участок, порыскал в поисках крупных кондитерских. Узнал ещё одну вещь об этом долбанутом городе: с названиями улиц и нумерацией домов у них полный капец. По какой системе они тут строили — это голову сломаешь, пока поймёшь. А по карте Леон ориентировался… ну, мягко говоря, не очень. 

Вот что Ди забыл в этом Токио? Если и вправду тут был, конечно.

Хотя уж ему бы здесь точно понравилось. Особенно в этом квартале, где буквально всё вокруг кричало о том, что законы в нём свои, битком набитом такими личностями, что просто руки чесались арестовать с первого же взгляда. Днём Кабуки-тё ещё пытался выглядеть приличным местом, а вот ночью... И, похоже, именно ночью настоящая жизнь здесь и начиналась. Для такой долбанутой "совы", как Ди, местечко — лучше не придумаешь! 

О, сколько всего Леон успел узнать о вкусах и привычках Ди! Да вот только о дедуле не знал нихрена. Вполне возможно, что эти свои закидоны Ди у него и перенял. И все попытки Леона понять, не встречал ли здесь хоть кто-то именно _его_ Ди, заранее обречены на провал.

На исходе второй ночи он готов был плюнуть на инстинкт самосохранения и пойти в магазинчик снова. Как раз брёл в направлении Нео Чайна-тауна, когда рядом затормозила машина, и голос почти без акцента окликнул:

— Мистер детектив, верно?

Леон обернулся. Поверх опущенного тонированного стекла с заднего сидения БМВ на него смотрел знакомый мужчина. Китайцы, конечно, все жуть как похожи, но вот этот надменный взгляд и зализанную причёсочку Леон помнил — давешний гость графа собственной персоной.

«А что я теряю?» — подумал Леон и нырнул в распахнувшуюся дверцу.

Мужчина велел водителю поднять перегородку, представился. Наследник владельца здания, вот как. Ну, для Ди, запросто общавшегося с мэром, такие знакомства — это ерунда. А вот для бывшего копа заинтересованность этого типа могла стать проблемой — влиятельные люди не любят, когда такие, как он, лезут в их дела.

— Леон Оркотт, — он протянул руку, — бывший детектив, сейчас уже безработный, так что лучше просто по фамилии, окей?

Мистер Лю Уфэй (Леон не был уверен, что правильно понял, какая часть тут фамилия) изучающе глянул на него, нахмурился. 

Сейчас начнутся эти восточные нарезания кругов вокруг темы, недоговорки и двусмысленные вопросы, — с тоской подумал Леон.

— Вы уже два дня собираете информацию по поводу одного из моих арендаторов, — не оправдал его ожиданий Лю, — мистер… бывший детектив. Я подумал, что вам будет интересно поговорить с тем, кто тесно общается с графом. Взамен хочу задать вам пару вопросов.

— Валяйте, — Леон откинулся на спинку сидения, стараясь не выглядеть наряжённым, готовым ловить каждое слово. И руки бы чем-нибудь занять не мешало. — Не против, если закурю? Спасибо. Только предупреждая первый вопрос — я ничего не расследую, ни на кого не работаю, и ваш бизнес мне до лампочки. Я хочу просто объясниться — и всё. Вы ведь слышали тот разговор...

— Я не имею привычки подслушивать. К тому же… — Лю нервно дёрнул рукой, поправил очки. — Признаться, всё как-то прошло мимо меня…

— Голова закружилась? — хмыкнул Леон. — А стоило мне уйти — всё прекратилось, да? Пожаловались графу на эту его ароматическую хрень? Знаете, стоит.

Лю вытащил сигарету, тоже затянулся. Отвернулся к окну.

— Не следите, значит?

— Следил когда-то, — честно признался Леон. — И в тёмных делишках по наивности подозревал. Наркотики, контрабанда, — чего только не надумал.

— Работорговля? — поддержал Лю.

Леон уставился на него.

— О продаже зверей, вместо которых у клиентов в собственности оказывались люди, вы ничего не знаете, мистер Оркотт?

Леон затушил сигарету, побарабанил пальцами по колену. 

— Одно скажу, это не то, чем кажется. И ничего противозаконного. Но если объясню — вы не поверите.

— В то, что это действительно звери? — Лю пожал плечами. — Год назад бы точно не поверил.

Леон помрачнел.

«Надо же, если он так много знает, и при этом дед Ди всё ещё здесь, а он жив и здоров… Настолько это семейка никому ещё не доверяла. Разве что Крису. Даже мне Ди пудрил мозги до конца. Что же в этом мужике такого?»

— Если вы уже в курсе, то чего хотите от меня? — осторожно спросил он.

— В курсе? — его собеседник покачал головой. — Если бы. Он второй год морочит мне голову. То, что происходит вокруг него, ни в какие рамки не укладывается, а Ди всё воспринимает так, будто ничего особенного и не случалось, а всё естественно и буднично. И сухим из воды выходит каждый раз. Не поймите меня неправильно, я беспокоюсь о благе Нео Чайна-тауна, все, кто в нём живёт и работает, зависят от меня. Поэтому мне нужно знать, с кем я имею дело. Мистер Оркотт, я обещаю, что этот разговор останется между нами. Я готов рассказать, что знаю, но взамен мне тоже нужно кое-что прояснить.

Леон задумчиво смотрел в окно. Что сказать этому типу? Что Ди — могущественные, почти бессмертные, опасные и безжалостные существа? «Воплощение тех, кого невозможно увидеть. Голос тех, кого нельзя услышать»? Что для них не существует человеческих границ, а люди — враги и мишень? Так он либо не поверит, сдаст Леона в психушку — и правильно сделает, иначе как бред эта история со стороны не выглядит. Либо поверит, раз уж навидался тут всякого. И это будет гораздо, гораздо хуже, потому что прав был папаша Ди — люди боятся тех, кто отличается от них, а влиятельные люди — так уж тем более. И хотя Леон не принимал эту их месть всему человечеству из-за одного свихнувшегося козла, быть тем, кто развяжет войну снова, он не хотел. 

— Вот что, мистер Лю, — наконец заговорил он. — Я не смогу вам ничего объяснить. Знаю немногим больше вашего, уж простите. Одно хочу сказать: из-за Ди много чего случалось, но ни разу никто не пострадал без причины, и удача просто так вдруг ни к кому из его клиентов не приходила. Поверьте, я насмотрелся на всякое. Не будете относиться к нему плохо — и у вас всё будет прекрасно. Попробуйте просто доверять ему. А теперь извините, но я хочу прогуляться дальше пешком.

— Но вы так и не задали вопрос, мистер Оркотт.

— А вы ответите?

— Спрашивайте.

— Боюсь, вопрос странный, но мне нужен вовсе не граф. У него есть… Эм… Родственник. Очень похожий. Не встречали?

— Встречал? — Лю нервно хмыкнул. — Я на него и нарвался. Думал, что вы про него и говорите, раз уж так упорно выспрашивали именно про хозяина магазина. А этот вот ваш знакомый внезапно появился тут с неделю назад. Да ещё и с ребёнком, который не понять кому из них сын.

— Вот же хитрый сучёныш! — простонал Леон. — А я повёлся как дурак! Твою же мать… А где Ди сейчас-то? В городе? Или умотал однажды безлунной ночкой?

— Он улетал по делам, но сегодня должен уже вернуться. А что, может внезапно исчезнуть?

Может, ещё как может! И не факт, что Ди не обустраивают сейчас магазин где-то в другом городе, пока Леон тут делится откровениями с такой же жертвой обаяния этой нечисти, как он сам!

— Мистер Лю, спасибо, вы очень помогли, но сейчас мне срочно нужно вернуться в магазин, давайте продолжим разговор потом, а?

— Срочно не получится, — Лю усмехнулся, — вы, может, не заметили, но мы уже никуда не едем. Пробка.

— Пешком пойду, — махнул рукой Леон. — Только бы Ди был дома!

Лю коснулся пальцем переговорного устройства, что-то сказал по-китайски. Щёлкнула кнопка, блокировавшая дверь, Леон выбрался на тротуар, и Лю последовал за ним.

— Не представляю, во что я опять ввязываюсь, — устало сказал он, — но чувствую, что пускать на самотёк это нельзя.

— Ну, смотрите сами, с Ди чем меньше знаешь, тем лучше, — пробурчал Леон. — А где ваша толпа телохранов?

— Не думал, что сегодня они понадобятся, — неохотно признался Лю.

Дальше шли в напряжённом молчании. Небо медленно светлело, и Леон почти чувствовал, как утекает время. Как он — снова — безнадёжно опаздывает. Когда до Нео Чайна-тауна оставалось пройти всего ничего, чувство опасности, не раз спасавшее ему жизнь, дало о себе знать ощущением тяжёлого чужого взгляда. Он обернулся и едва успел дёрнуть спутника за руку. Пуля угодила в стену.

— Что-то вам везёт на неожиданные встречи, — прошипел Леон, юркнув в арку между домами.

Лю, уже доставший оружие и осторожно выглядывавший из-за угла, нырнул обратно. 

— Я уже никаким встречам не удивляюсь, — хмыкнул он.

Леон сжал зубы и пообещал себе, что на этот раз не позволит себя ранить.

***

— Лежать, урод, одно неверное движение — пристрелю нахрен! — вдохновенно орал Леон. Скорчившийся на земле япошка вряд ли понимал его, да и патрон в обойме направленного на него пистолета был последний, но главное — это уверенный тон и громкость.

Чужой пистолет лежал в руке как-то неудобно. Что поделать, выбирать было не из чего. Оружие он отобрал у горе-киллера. Когда тот понял, что у мистера Лю кончились патроны, то решил подобраться поближе. Леон чувствовал себя полным идиотом, бросаясь ему под ноги. Но, видно, удача и вправду любит рисковых.

В итоге они с Лю остались живы-здоровы, а вот этому придурку ой как не свезло.

Леону совсем не понравилось, что на его предложение вызвать полицию китайский мафиози только криво ухмыльнулся и ответил, что разберётся своими силами, не стоит утруждать служителей правопорядка. Но а чего он хотел от этого типа?

«Этот тип» тем временем доставал телефон. Быстро набрал номер, начал что-то говорить — и вдруг резко замолк, изумлённо глядя куда-то Леону за спину. Леон тут же развернулся всем корпусом, поднял пистолет. 

В нескольких метрах от них сидел Ди. Прямо на асфальте. Глаза его были широко распахнуты, правая рука прижата к груди. А за ним стоял Тэцу и очень недобро глядел на людей, тихо рыча.

Леон моргнул. Ди никуда не исчез, это был он, живой, настоящий, наконец-то! И Леон всё ещё держал его на прицеле, так и застыв в изумлении. Удивительно, что баран ещё не загрыз его за такое. 

Он опустил руку, шагнул вперёд. 

— Граф, — подал голос Лю, — что с тобой? Ты в порядке?

— А… Да, я…

Тэцу, нервно перебиравший лапами, ощетинился, зарычал и кинулся вперёд. Леон обернулся и успел заметить, как японец исчезает за углом здания, а вслед за ним уносится рогатый шерстяной комок. Лю рядом разразился потоком понятных и без перевода слов. Леон мысленно обозвал себя идиотом. Надо ж быть таким беспечным! Но ведь… Ди…

А Ди уже стоял рядом и мял руками подол платья.

— Я услышал выстрелы и испугался. Вы целы?

Он улыбался, точно как в тот день, когда взорвался самолёт. Ничего хорошего эта улыбка не предвещала.

— Эм… целы, — пробормотал Лю. — Ты чего? Вот уж не думал, что тебя можно выстрелом напугать.

— Я знал, что вы тут неподалёку, — ответил Ди, опуская взгляд. — Решил, что могли стрелять в кого-то из вас.

Лю смотрел на него в упор, а Ди медленно заливался румянцем.

Ну, надо же…

Деловые интересы, конечно. Вот тебе и «Здесь не место людям», Оркотт! Это конкретно тебе не место, а некоторым мафиози, похоже…

Словно мало им было этих переглядок — Ди сказал Лю что-то по-китайски. Леону, значит, чего-то знать не полагалось. Замечательно! 

Лю нахмурился, но кивнул и что-то буркнул в ответ.

— Леон, — тихо сказал Ди, протягивая ему руку, — идёмте отсюда?

— Стой! Уф, да не несись ты так! Я за тобой не успеваю! — пропыхтел Леон через пару минут бега по извилистым улочкам. Ди волок его за собой, сжав руку с такой силой, словно он собирался вырываться с боем.

— Извините, — Ди немного сбавил темп. — Я думал, для вас это не проблема.

— Отвык, знаешь. А тебе вообще нельзя.

— Что? – Ди от удивления встал как вкопанный. — С чего вы взяли?

— Помню, как тебе поплохело тогда, под Рождество.

— А, это… Всё в порядке. Вы и вправду беспокоитесь?

— Конечно! Ты б себя видел, на тебе лица не было! Щас несёшься куда-то. Только не говори, что ты опять во что-то вляпался!

— Я… я что?!

— Ты то! Как обычно! Чего ты на самом деле испугался? Или это ты меня так «рад» был видеть, что аж за сердце схватился? Что, не ожидал, а?

— Да что вы себе позволяете! Действительно, чего это я волновался за такого бессердечного хама!

— Волновался? А чего ж убегал тогда? И только не говори, что это ты случайно со мной умудрялся разминуться каждый раз! Вот ни в жизнь не поверю!

— А вы не понимаете? Я же сказал — вам со мной нельзя! Показал, кто я! Ну почему вы не оставили меня в покое?!

— А почему ты меня не оставил умирать тогда?

— Не смог!

— Вот и я не могу!

Они уставились друг на друга, но Ди быстро отвёл взгляд.

— Я просто не хотел быть вам должен, вы ведь меня тоже спасали. Ну… и Крис бы расстроился.

— Ди, я тебе щас, может, новость скажу — но Крис тоже человек! Удивительно, правда? Мне с тобой, значит, нельзя, а он в твоём зверинце жил! Ты ведь привязался к нему, не ври, что нет!

— Почему вы так уверены?

Леон вздохнул, полез рукой во внутренний карман куртки.

— Мы нашли твой чемодан. В общем, ты забыл. Держи.

Ди забрал у него измятый рисунок, осторожно развернул, покачал головой.

— Крис в тот день сказал, что мы почти семья.

— Вот!

— А через несколько часов уехал с сёстрами. Вы, люди, такие непостоянные создания. И такие недолговечные. Я очень боялся потерять вас, Леон. Я должен был уйти, пока ещё мог.

— Боялся потерять и потому решил бросить? Охренеть логика!

— Не вам меня критиковать! — взвился Ди. — У вас что логика, что чуткость и такт отсутствуют напрочь! Вы… да я два года выслушивал обвинения во всех возможных преступлениях! Ребёнка на меня бросили! Как прийти поужинать на халяву — так это всегда пожалуйста, а как сказать: «Ди, ты мне нравишься!» — кишка тонка?! «Я собираюсь тебя арестовать!» — ну это даже не смешно! Да весь ваш отдел меня спрашивал, что между нами, даже ставки делали, когда мы поженимся, а вы… А теперь очнулись?!

— Стой, стой, я же… Я не думал, что ты… Что, правда весь отдел?!

— О Боги! — Ди закатил глаза. — Вы неисправимы! Вы хоть понимаете, что я чувствую сейчас? Что я чувствовал, услышав выстрелы? А если бы вас убили, здесь, из-за того, что вы поехали за мной?!

— Да брось. Ты не виноват, это моё решение. Меня и так могли пристрелить уже сто раз. Работа у меня такая... была. Так что не парься по этому поводу, ладно?

Ди покачал головой.

— Да уж… Я и забыл о вашей невероятной способности притягивать опасность, детектив. Иногда я думаю, что зря спасал вам жизнь — вы её всё равно не цените.

— Ну неправда. Просто есть вещи важнее.

— Есть, разумеется, — Ди вздохнул, — но у вас странное представление о том, что действительно важно.

— Неужели? Наверное, мне стоило бросить твоего дружка и смыться, пристрелят — ну и фиг с ним, не моё дело, а?

— Вам стоило для начала подумать, с кем вы связываетесь! Пара дней в чужой стране — и вы уже познакомились с лидером шанхайской мафии и влезли в разборки между кланами!

— Ну извини, твой мафиози сам меня нашёл, и… Тааак, ты что щас сказал? Про пару дней? Ты знал всё это время?

— Нет, но если бы и знал — что, по-вашему, я должен был сделать? Встретить вас и на шею кинуться?

— А было бы неплохо, — усмехнулся Леон.

Ди возмущённо фыркнул и отвернулся.

Вот же вредина! 

— Ладно, раз ты так не хотел со мной видеться, чего ж сейчас передумал?

— Я не передумал, просто кое-что изменилось, — ответил Ди, не оборачиваясь. Голос его звучал как-то непривычно глухо и очень серьёзно.

— Изменилось? Это хорошо, да?

— Не уверен. Идёмте, продолжим разговор в магазине.

— Ладно, ладно. Любишь ты всё усложнять.

— Это не так, — Ди повернулся и снова крепко сжал его руку, — просто вы, как всегда, ничего не понимаете.

— Ну конечно, куда уж мне, — вздохнул Леон. Ради безопасности собственных нервов с Ди на эту тему лучше было не спорить.


End file.
